


Sneaky and Jensen spend some alone time together pt. 2

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nude Photos, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: I had the idea and I had to fully ignore/work around one real life aspect that would block another fanfic from happening involving Sneaky. Fantasy is fantasy, fiction is fiction, these are just stories that are written by myself when an idea can flow/work. I feel like this could be the last one involving Sneaky but if the idea comes for another story, another will come. Other than that, it’s the sequel no one has asked for, it’s just something I thought could work and wanted to write. Jensen on the other hand, I have some more ideas for but i'm just waiting on to fully flesh some ideas out.I'm thinking I should compile all my ideas for the nudes I mention, those are my favorite idea yet.Enjoy :)





	Sneaky and Jensen spend some alone time together pt. 2

Jensen sits at his desk, idly browsing the internet in his off time. He just got done with scrims for the night and he’s too exhausted to leave or to do anything else, so he sits and tries to click his boredom away. His team and everyone else left the house for dinner and a movie but Jensen was not hungry, and the team allowed him to stay back due to their kindness and understanding. Jensen would have gone but today was just one of those days where all he wants to do is unwind and relax alone after his day today.

Jensen hears his phone buzz with a notification.

{9:03pm} Zach: Yo, you free tonight?

Jensen was kind of surprised, Zach never wants to leave his room and Zach never texts first about doing anything.

{9:04pm} Jensen: Yeah, I’m alone at the team house until late, everyone left for food and a movie.

Jensen thinks about what Zach could want, the two talk from time to time now but nothing of interest has happened lately that would require any more conversations.

{9:06pm} Zach: Well, I’m free tonight as well and my internet is down, figured I should spend some quality time with my Jensen.

Jensen is still confused at what Zach is intending and insinuating, he’s never seen Zach do anything like this in the years they’ve known each other.

{9:07pm} Jensen: You can come over sure but what are you trying to do?

Jensen now fully immersed in Zach and his phone, Jensen props his legs up in his chair and waits for Zach to reply.

{9:09pm} Zach: Awesome, I’ll head over soon. I won’t say much but remember when you got a new mattress when you were at the c9 house and you told me we had to “break it in?’ 

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat, Zach is trying to come over for sex.

Jensen stands up as he types, fully focused now on Zach.

{9:09pm} Jensen: Yes, I remember.

Before Jensen gets time to think, Zach replies.

{9:10pm} Zach: You seem to have a new bed at your place that hasn’t been “broken in” yet so what better time than now to do it. I’ll explain more when I’m there. See you soon.

Jensen falls down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. No way did Zach just invite himself over for sex. Jensen winced slightly as he pinched himself because he wanted to make sure he was not dreaming. Zach had a special place in his mind ever since his daily life changed when he switched teams. Zach and Nicolaj did almost everything together daily for almost 3 years and this year changed everything up. Nicolaj lays motionless smiling on his bead just dreaming of what he and Zach are gonna do together. No one would be around to hear anything, Jensen thinks to himself, and they’d just have to finish before it gets really late since they do not want to get caught so maybe it could work out.

Nicolaj decides to pass the time by scrolling through the old pics he has of he and Zach together on his phone. Both men knew and trusted each other to keep their pictures secret, everything would be different if anything they had got leaked. Nicolaj swipes until he sees one of Zach from a few years ago. Zach is lying on a bed, back facing the camera and is asleep. Nicolaj knew this was from one of the Korea trips since all the clothes on the floor were near suitcases. Zach’s body was glowing with the warm morning light basking down on him as he slept. Nicolaj took the picture since he woke up first and saw Zach before him just to his left in his own bed. Zach’s fair skin was gleaming in the early morning. The grey blanket Zach had was tangled all over his legs and dragged over to the front of his body, showing some of his skin to the world. All his back and sides were showing well in the light and his legs were all wrapped up with the blanket since Zach is snuggling with the rest of it. His ass shows well with the boxers he was wearing, the all green boxers mixing well with the grey blanket. Nicolaj smiled since Zach just looked so peaceful and bliss in the picture and he wished he could share what he had. 

Nicolaj swiped to another picture and stumbled on a selfie of the two making out. Nicolaj remembered instantly where the picture was taken and that was the C9 team house pool. Nicolaj remembered that night it that they stayed back together instead of going out and they decided to swim. The picture showed Zach practically wrapped around Nicolaj as they stood near the pool letting the light from the house light up their picture. Zach had his arms wrapped around Nicolaj’s chest and neck and he had his left leg placed behind Nicolaj, pushing their bodies as close as possible, and Zach’s face showed his lust for Nicolaj and how deep he was into the kiss. The angle was from Nicolaj holding the camera up and down to the right. Their still wet bodies glowed in the yellow light. Their chests were dripping wet and their swimming trunks clung to their legs. Nicolaj and Zach both had their eyes closed and focused on each other, Nicolaj just got really lucky the picture turned out well.  
Nicolaj was smiling with all the personal memories that came flooding back to him after swiping back through some of these pictures. Zach and Nicolaj were inseparable for the past few years and Nicolaj aches just to have those times back, he felt happier whenever he and Zach were together.

The next picture Nicolaj swiped on was another one from Korea since he remembered the hotel room. Dead center of the picture was Zach standing up, only wearing a pair of plain light blue boxers and the warm Korean morning sunlight coating the room in the early morning. Zach was holding an unwrapped condom in his hand and was looking directly at the camera which Nicolaj’s face was behind at the time, smiling devilishly. Zach’s blue eyes were standouts in the picture as their color seemed to glow with Zach’s skin. Nicolaj was out of sight in the picture but he was still in the bed and just aiming his camera up to capture a good shot of Zach. Zach’s skin always glowed in sunlight and that morning was no exception. His hair was a little messy, but it still looked perfect as always. Nicolaj could see Zach’s erection through the boxers, the head of his cock was imprinting quite clearly on the fabric. Nicolaj and Zach both knew that morning they wouldn’t be bothered for quite some time since it was their off day.  
Nicolaj blushed with the memories from that morning as he swiped to another picture. This picture was taken from Nicolaj’s pov again as Zach was face down ass up in a bed. Zach’s back was bare and glistening with sweat. Zach’s brown hair looked a mess and his neck and upper back showed grip marks. His face was buried in the sheets of the bed an unseen to the camera. The glint of the foil condom packaging glinted with the camera flash of to the side of the bed but Nicolaj had no condom on in the picture. Nicolaj had his cock slapped down on Zach’s body and his hand was pressing it down slightly to stick to Zach’s back. The imprint of his cock being pressed onto Zach’s skin showed in the picture just ever so slightly as Nicolaj barely caught it as he zoomed in. Nicolaj’s cock was rock hard in the picture and was absolutely shining with the flash from the camera with all the lube on it. His foreskin was pushed back with his hand as his cock head was out and being pressed down. The soft red head stood out sharply from Zach’s fair light skin. The veins on his cock were thick and visible with all the heat and pressure Nicolaj was undergoing at the time. Nicolaj cannot remember what bed that picture was taken in, all the pictures shows is Zach and nothing much else.  
Nicolaj is starting to blush even harder as he keeps looking at these pictures, his heart rate is increasing, and his face is getting redder and redder all because of Zach. Nicolaj had not been this excited for almost anything as much recently as tonight, Zach was a special treat.

Nicolaj still is lying in bed when he gets the text from Zach saying that he’s here. Nicolaj jumps to his feet and makes his way to his door and opens it before Zach even gets the chance to knock. Zach was standing in front of him half staring at his phone, other half at the door. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“Hey…” Nicolaj blurted out too excitingly.

“Oh, yo, Jensennnn” Zach responds back a little surprised but still happy.

Both men are smiling and radiating with energy, neither person wanted to leave each other’s sight.

“Soooo, come in I guess…” Nicolaj beckons out as he walks back inside.

Zach walks in and shuts and locks the door behind him: “Nice…. Room..” Zach says with a laugh after realizing Nicolaj just has a room and not the full place he was in.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Moneybags Sneaky can afford a whole place to himself while I’m stuck with roommates.” Nicolaj replied back smiling as well.

“I’m over here in this room, come come.” Nicolaj beckoned to Zach as he made his way towards his room.

Zach sauntered over there, eyeing down the place as he’s never seen it in person before.

Zach walks into the room and sits on the bed. Nicolaj closes the door and turns to Zach and asks: “Sooo, why are you here?”

Zach, smiling and blushing a bit said: “Wellll, sorry in advance but, Lynn found one of our pictures on my phone and after we talked about respect for each other and healthy communication, she actually said she’s fine with me “being” with you as long as there’s pictures. We both want to see. She thinks it’s kinda hot in a way.”

Nicolaj, completely at a loss for words stammers back: “T-that’s-s, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, interesting for sure Zachary.”

Nicolaj thinks for a few moments, really thinking over Zach’s words, responds as well with: “I guess im fine with it, I just-… can’t really grasp that reason too well but you’re here now and I’ll take your word for it. I trust you.”

Zach smiles and he stands up to hug Nicolaj. The two embrace and hold still, basking in each other’s warmth and happiness. After a few long moments, Nicolaj opens his eyes and slowly crawls his hand down Zach’s back. Nicolaj holds Zach tighter and whispers with a low growl: “So let’s get started.”

Zach shudders at Nicolaj’s roughness and lets Nicolaj’s hand work its way over his body. He can feel every squeeze down his back and relishes every touch Nicolaj gifts him.

Nicolaj tips Zach’s head up and goes in for a kiss. Nicolaj drinks up Zach’s eager lips, taking in as much as he can. Zach lets Nicolaj’s tongue dominate his mouth as he submits himself to Nicolaj. Every time their tongues collide, Zach emits a low muffled moan, only fueling each other’s love and appreciation for each other.

Nicolaj’s hand makes it to Zach’s ass and he gives him a harsh squeeze, forcing Zach closer in their embrace. Zach’s entire body is on fire with how much attention every part of his body is getting. No other relationship can match the love and energy that he and Nicolaj can create together. 

Zach breaks from the kiss and stares at Nicolaj for a few moments, the two locking gazes, their eyes lighting up with passion and are beginning to hood over with sexual lust. Each men’s eyes shine as they have had so much pent up energy towards each other and their finally able to release it. 

Zach moans softly as he digs his face into Nicolaj’s neck, kissing and sucking on wherever his mouth can attach to. Nicolaj returns the favor by digging his other hand into Zach’s hips, not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a mark. Zach isn’t bothered by the pain right now due to his ever increasing lust for Nicolaj. Nicolaj gives Zach’s ass-cheeks a firm massage at the same time, forcing more and more moans out of Zach as the intensity between the two of them increases. 

Zach almost bites Nicolaj with his mouth so intently suctioned onto Nicolaj’s neck and when he breaks away, Nicolaj yelps a little at the sudden feeling. 

“Why couldn’t you come any earlier? I needed this so badly.” Nicolaj growls out as he turns to the mirror to look at his neck. The skin looks red and looks very much like a hickey and it’s very visible, even with a shirt on, he’s gonna have to think of an explanation for that.

Zach breaks away from Nicolaj’s grip and runs his thumb over his hickey on Nicolaj, forcing a quick moan out of Nicolaj: “Sorry to keep you waiting, let’s think about the future later though, ok? We only have a few hours as you said.” Zach remarks while admiring Nicolaj’s body through his clothes.

Nicolaj snaps his gaze back to Zach and runs his hands up Zach’s shirt. He removes it with ease and returns his hands to Zach’s bare chest. Before he gets a chance to enjoy Zach, Zach quickly returns the favor and says: “Woah, woah, woah, if I’m going shirtless now, so are you.”

Zach pulls Nicolaj’s shirt up and Nicolaj removes the rest and tosses it to the side. Zach embraces him with a monumental bear hug and forces him back and onto his bed. The two land on top of each other, locking gazes when Zach reaches up and removes Nicolaj’s glasses and then his own. Zach tosses them off the bed and pulls Nicolaj’s face in for a kiss. The two lie on their sides making out and running their hands over each other’s bare torsos, taking in each other’s smooth skin and warm body heat. Nicolaj sneaks one of his hands in between their bodies and lightly gives Zach’s nipple a pinch. Zach exhales sharply into and breaks his face away from the kiss to only bury it into Nicolaj’s neck again. Nicolaj pinches Zach’s other nipple and it only forces Zach’s face further into Nicolaj’s neck. 

“You miss my foreplay, Zachary?” Nicolaj teasingly asks, already knowing the answer.

Zach nudges his head a bit and shudders slightly before pulling his head back, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to another mark on Nicolaj’s neck: “I could never forget it.” Zach coos out, locking his gaze once again with Nicolaj. Both men’s eyes are hooded over and absolutely radiating pleasure.

Zach reaches his hand down to Nicolaj’s cock and palms it through his clothing. Nicolaj pushes his head back against the bed as Zach leaves a trail of wet kisses down his body as he works his way down.

“You’re too good for me, holy….” Nicolaj begins to say as he lets Zach continue his actions. 

Zach trails kisses all around Nicolaj’s body and slowly makes his way down to Nicolaj’s stomach before kissing and nudging his head on Nicolaj’s crotch. He’s not fully hard yet but he’s getting there, and Zach can feel it. Zach looks up Nicolaj’s body as he adjusts his body to lying parallel to Nicolaj, his head at his crotch and his own crotch near Nicolaj’s head. Zach keeps his head lying on Nicolaj’s leg as he massages and feels up Nicolaj’s stomach and is close enough to keep on kissing Nicolaj’s cock and biting his sweats playfully near his cock as well. Zach moves his hand towards Nicolaj’s waistband and looks up towards Nicolaj’s face, his eyes as bright and innocent as ever and purrs out: “May I suck your cock, Nicolaj?’

Nicolaj has an unbreakable smile on his face after hearing those words come out of Zach’s mouth, he missed those words with a passion: “God…. Yes, you can Zachary.” Nicolaj murmurs to Zach softly as he tries to calm his heart down.

Zach gives Nicolaj’s cock a good few more kisses through his sweats as he plays with Nicolaj’s waistband. Zach pulls his sweats down slowly, trying his best to tease and take his time. He pulls them down to where Nicolaj can shake them off his legs and off the bed alone. Nicolaj’s cock is getting increasingly more erect and the bulge is very showing in his bright blue boxers. Zach massages Nicolaj’s thighs as he gently tugs the boxers down with his teeth. Zach nudges and nudges the underwear down, but no real progress is made. A little annoyed, Zach pulls them down fast, to Nicolaj’s surprise but he goes with it and kicks his boxers off. His cock lies across his thigh as Zach lightly strokes it, ensuring his teasing is continuing on. 

“Did you forget how to suck cock or what?” Nicolaj teases out with a sly grin, trying to push Zach’s buttons.

Zach doesn’t respond but he brings his face closer to Nicolaj’s cock and starts sucking on his balls. Nicolaj releases all his air and collapses back on the bed: “Holyyyyy fuckkk…” Nicolaj trails out. Zach’s mouth was a gift from heaven as Nicolaj felt it: warm, wet, and smooth. Nicolaj could feel every swath of Zach’s tongue everywhere it went, relishing in the feeling while silently crying for more. Zach could tell Nicolaj was enjoying it because he stopped talking. Pleased with his work, Zach remembered that he wanted lube but knew he forgot to bring any. Zach raised himself on his elbow and asked: “So, I don’t wanna use my saliva as all the lube, do you have some?”

Nicolaj groans at the loss of Zach’s warmth but grumbles out: Yeah, top drawer of my dresser, you’ll see it.”

Zach slides off the bed and saunters over to the dresser. Nicolaj turns his head and gazes at Zach’s body. As Zach turns back, Nicolaj blurted quickly out: “Lose the pants while you’re standing, if you mind.

Zach stops, staring at Nicolaj, lying naked on the bed staring at him asking for this. Zach pulls his phone out and tosses it on the bed and then tosses the lube bottle as well and scoffs: “You want my pants off?”

Nicolaj smiles and asks again: “Please?”

Zach stares at Nicolaj and rolls his eyes: “Lazy.” Zach remarks as he plays with the string on his sweats.

Nicolaj’s smirks even larger now and adds: “You’re the best.”

Zach rolls his eyes once again, but he slowly pulls his sweats down. He kicks them to his feet and bends down to toss them at Nicolaj who’s lightly rubbing his cock as he’s watching Zach undress. Nicolaj swats them out of the way quickly and resumes his eye-fucking of Zach. His light blue hair offsets his pale white skin and his bright red lips are glimmering with his saliva. His skin is smooth from head to toe with no discrepancies except for his blue and white stripped boxers still being on his body. Zach pulls his boxers down a bit faster as he wants to get back in bed now, but still tosses them at Nicolaj. Nicolaj unfazed by them, stares Zach down as he saunters back towards the bed, butt naked now. Zach’s legs and ass are completely smooth and hairless due to all the cosplays and Nicolaj can’t wait to feel all over them. Zach gets back into his laying position previously on the bed. Nicolaj eyes Zach down once again once he lays down, taking him in again. His cock is hairless as well, both men still upkeep their personal grooming. Nicolaj runs his hand down Zach’s calf and he marveled in its feel: “Fuck your legs are amazing.” 

Zach smiles and replies: “Thanks, I shaved last week actually. You ready to start again?”

Nicolaj takes his hands off Zach for now but still stares at Zach’s body. His cock is partially hard as well and neither of the men had touched it yet. Zach’s ass looks just as smooth as his legs and he cannot wait to dig into what’s before him: Yeah, I’m good to go.” Nicolaj bleated out through his exhale.

Zach leans his head forward and gently kisses all over Nicolaj’s balls. Zach takes extra care to gently grab Nicolaj’s semi-hard cock and flop it back onto his stomach and Zach follows up immediately by kissing all up the shaft. Zach is taking Nicolaj’s random soft blabbering and moaning as sounds of enjoyment and keeps his work up. Nicolaj must have showered recently as he smells really good, he must have some mint or pine soap, or body wash he uses. Zach kisses all the way up to Nicolaj’s tip and pulls away and stares at Nicolaj’s lower body. The saliva Zach left on his cock shimmers slightly when caught in the light. Nicolaj’s cock is steadily becoming harder, Zach can see every cock twitch of Nicolaj as the seconds pass. Zach examines every vein he can see popping slightly on Nicolaj’s skin all over his legs, thighs, and pelvis. Nicolaj has gained some muscle mass but he’s still extremely thin and any sort of actions shows his veins. 

Nicolaj opens his eyes and leans up on his elbows after noticing Zach had stopped: “You stopped?” Nicolaj inquired.

Zach licks his lips and teased with: “I’m deciding what to do next.”

Nicolaj let out with a pleading moan: “Mhmmmmmmm, decide faster…….” As he reached down and played slightly with his balls.

Zach smirks and reaches over to get the lube. Nicolaj watched in excitement as Zach poured some lube generously on his cock and start rubbing it in. Zach tosses the lube up towards Nicolaj and starts sucking his balls again while he’s rubbing his cock. Nicolaj melts almost with how warm Zach feels and with how soft Zach’s hands are. Nicolaj looks to his left and sees the lube and gets an idea. He reaches for it and first gives Zach’s ass a swift spank; Zach’s cheeks jiggling with the impact of his hand  
Zach jolted slightly when he felt it and looked up at Nicolaj while his balls were in his mouth.

“Don’t worry, im gonna take gooooood care of you.” Nicolaj purred out while groping Zach’s ass. 

Zach goes for more and adjusts his face to suck Nicolaj’s cock. Zach kisses his tip and follows immediately with rolling his tongue all over Nicolaj’s tip. Zach pushes Nicolaj’s foreskin down with his lips and rolls his tongue all over Nicolaj’s now exposed tip. Zach flicks Nicolaj’s slit a few times with his tongue and fully engulfs Nicolaj’s cock head in his mouth. Nicolaj lets out a long moan, giving Zach numerous praises. Nicolaj pours some lube on his hand and rubs two of his fingers over and around Zach’s hole.  
Nicolaj could feel Zach stutter his rhythm slightly as his fingers prodded him. Nicolaj looked down and saw Zach slowly get his groove back and sucking Nicolaj’s cock. Nicolaj got lost in seeing his cock enter and exit Zach’s mouth. Zach’s tight red lips were stretched fully around Nicolaj’s cock and Nicolaj’s inner heat only got hotter the longer he stared and admired. Nicolaj pressed his finger inside Zach slowly but surely, just enough to where Zach can feel the intrusion burn. Zach’s eyes flutter at the sudden intrusion, but Zach slowly calms himself down and focuses his attention to Nicolaj’s cock.

Nicolaj gets another idea as he’s sliding his finger inside Zach and reaches for Zach’s phone with his free hand. Nicolaj opens up the camera and coos towards Zach: “Look up, Zach.”

As Zach opens his bright eyes with his mouth full of cock, Nicolaj takes the picture. It shows both men performing on each other: Zach, sucking Nicolaj’s cock, his bright eyes glaring up at the camera. His hair is swept down and blocking some of his eyesight but not much. In frame as well is Nicolaj’s arm is outstretched, going towards Zach’s bare ass. Nicolaj’s arm veins are showing well and his hand is palm up, cupping what he can of Zach’s ass as his finger is pushed inside his tight hole.  
Nicolaj smiled at Zach as he tossed his phone to the side again and prodded another finger on his hole. Zach removed Nicolaj’s cock from his mouth only to release a loud pleading moan to Nicolaj: “O-ohh goddd, please….”

Nicolaj presses his other finger in and gets more exasperated moans out of Zach. Nicolaj bends his fingers slightly inside, just enough to crook them and starts gently pushing forwards. Zach feels his hole spreading to adjust to Nicolaj’s fingers but the burn feels too good for him to complain. 

Zach’s lips are coated slick with his own spit and some dribbles down onto Nicolaj’s already lubed up cock. Zach pushes Nicolaj’s cock back into his mouth and continues where he left off. The burn from Nicolaj’s fingers combined with the pleasure of sucking his cock is all pleasure being sent straight to Zach’s cock. Every slight wince or gag causes Zach’s cock to twitch and Nicolaj is adoring the sight of it.

“Should we do something else? Your cock seems to be begging for attention.” Nicolaj asks with a slight chuckle.

Zach removes Nicolaj’s cock and whimpers: “I-if you don’t mind, it’d be nice.”

Nicolaj removes his fingers and sits up on his knees: “Can youuuu, get in front of me, ass up?”

Zach brushes the hair out of his face and murmurs back: “Anything for you.”

Zach gets on his knees as well and adjusts himself in front of Nicolaj. He lowers his upper body onto the bed and asks Nicolaj for a pillow. Zach’s ass is directly up to Nicolaj’s stomach and gleaming with a mixture of lube and sweat. Zach’s body is smooth from top to bottom and Nicolaj is having some serious deja-vu from the nude he saw earlier. Nicolaj shivers slightly from the beautiful sight below him, Zach giving himself over so easily is something Nicolaj never expected to happen again. Zach wraps his arms around the pillow and wiggles his ass as a motion that he’s ready. 

Nicolaj cups both of Zach’s cheeks and rolls his hands all over them. Nicolaj digs his fingers into Zach’s skin and plays with what skin he can grab and grope. Nicolaj saw Zach’s body sink lower down into the bed as he calmed down, Zach relaxed the best he could for Nicolaj.

“I didn’t think you could get any lower into this bed!” Nicolaj chuckled out.

Zach turned his head to the side and murmured back: “I know you can be rough sometimes, wanted to relax some.”

Nicolaj scoffed to himself: “Rough? I was gonna take it slow, but he wants otherwise.” Nicolaj tisked back to Zach: “I didn’t think I was tooo rough, but since you say sooo…”

Nicolaj dug his fingers harshly into Zach’s ass with his left hand and revved his right back for a swift spank. Zach yelped at the sudden spank but followed it up with a moan since it was Nicolaj. Nicolaj repeated the motion again and watched Zach’s ass intently as his skin rippled on impact. Zach rocked his ass slightly to show he was fine so Nicolaj continued on. Nicolaj spread Zach’s cheeks open and saw his target: his small but tight and delicious hole. Nicolaj reached over quickly for the lube and poured some down Zach’s ass. Zach shivered at the sudden wetness but relished in what he thought was coming next. Nicolaj spread some lube on his finger and rubbed his fingertip all around Zach’s hole. He prodded it slightly, just enough to tease Zach and raise his pleasure. Nicolaj pushed it inside after a few more prods and slid it down inside Zach until his knuckle hit Zach’s skin. Nicolaj crooked his finger to stretch Zach out some and make him feel the burn. Nicolaj repeated the motion a few times, moving his finger up and down slightly as well, to feel all of Zach’s insides. Nicolaj could hear Zach’s stuttered breathing with every push in and out and drank in the sounds of his lover in heat. Nicolaj pulls his finger out with a light pop and keeps Zach’s cheeks spread for Zach’s anticipation. Nicolaj moved his face towards Zach’s hole and drug his tongue over Zach’s hole.

Zach pushed his eyes closed and yelped at the sudden wetness of Nicolaj’s tongue but was completely open for it. Zach slowly calmed his heart rate down and mewled out: “A-are you sure, Nicolaj?”

Jensen smirked to himself and gave Zach’s ass a good squeeze: “I’ve been waiting to do this for months to you Zachary. We have a lot of time to catch up on.”

Nicolaj pushed his face back to Zach’s hole and swathed his tongue over once again. Nicolaj took in Zach’s musk and was able to taste the lube and whatever remnants of his body wash or soap. Nicolaj pressed his lips to Zach’s hole and ran the tip of his tongue everywhere he could. Nicolaj slowly worked his tongue in, relying on Zach to relax to make it easier. Nicolaj slowly pushed in, his own cock twitched at the sounds Zach was making, only getting him more revved for the night. 

“O-oohhhh ffffffff…..” Zach wailed out as he felt the wet tongue penetrate him. At first feel to Zach, it was weird but as he calmed down, the wet feeling became more and more welcoming and tantalizing. Zach felt Nicolaj work his tongue deeper and deeper inside him and rub all over his inside walls. Every time Nicolaj removed his tongue and slid it back in, his breath hitched. The feeling was unreal and since it was Nicolaj, the feelings that were flowing through his body were amplified. Zach had to resist moving but even if he wanted to, Nicolaj’s grip on his ass and waist would have stopped him. 

Nicolaj drove his tongue all around Zach’s insides and with each push in and out, Zach’s moans became more and more lucrative and Nicolaj’s heat was only driven up. Nicolaj had no problem sliding his tongue as far as he possibly could, Zach was loosened up enough at this point. Nicolaj remembered he promised Zach that he’d do some work on his cock and he didn’t want to disappoint Zach. Nicolaj gave Zach’s hole a few more thrusts in of his tongue and slowly drug his tongue out for his last removal. Nicolaj gave Zach’s hole a sloppy kiss and was sure to prod slightly and wiped his face clean.

“Ok, lay on your back for me please,” Nicolaj pleaded to Zach.

Zach groaned and flipped over, his cock flopping on his thigh as he settled: “What now Mr. New Idea?”

Nicolaj smiled and laid down slightly in between Zach’s legs: “I promised you I’d give your cock some care soooo…..”

“Sooooooooooooooooo what? You’re gonna suck dick?” Zach asked, surprised almost. He and Nicolaj had always blown each other before but he sure didn’t expect it tonight.

“Yeah, my treat.” Nicolaj responded with a smile.

Nicolaj didn’t waste time and grabbed Zach’s cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. “You’re an angel.” Zach breathed out as he laid back on the bed.

Nicolaj kissed all up Zach’s shaft and drug his tongue all the way down. Nicolaj nipped slightly at the base of Zach’s cock, eliciting a response out of Zach: “A-ahhhhh f-fuckkk… god you’re a dick.”

Nicolaj smiled, loving Zach’s banter and continued his work. Nicolaj worked his mouth up Zach’s shaft again and kissed his tip with a sloppy kiss. Nicolaj drooled extra so it fell down Zach’s shaft and Nicolaj wasted no time rubbing it in. Nicolaj was immediately hit with another wave of pleasure, echoing throughout his body as he worked, knowing the only lube he was using on Zach’s cock was just his own spit. His cock twitched even more as he thought about it and was aching for more.

Nicolaj licked Zach’s tip again when he was done and popped it in his mouth, pushing the tip against his cheek. Nicolaj got another idea and tapped Zach’s stomach as he slurped up Zach’s precome and when Zach looked down, Nicolaj motioned with his hands for a picture. 

“You little slut…” Zach said to himself as he looked for the phone, his mind racing with his cock inside Nicolaj’s mouth. Zach found it and stuck his arms up for and top down picture and Nicolaj looked up as he saw it happening. Zach snapped the picture and smiled at the result so it must have turned out good is all Nicolaj could think.

The picture showed Zach’s body laying down and Nicolaj sprawled between his legs, looking up while Zach’s cock was in his mouth. Zach’s head can’t be seen but everything neck down on Zach is in frame. Nicolaj’s pupils were dilated and his eyelids hooded over as well. Zach’s cock tip was still pressed against cheek and showed well in the camera. Nicolaj’s lips were slick with spit and lewdly spread around Zach’s thick cock. Both their naked bodies had a faint shimmer around them, and the bed was an absolute mess, but it was perfect for the moment.

Nicolaj happy that he got his picture continued again, aligning his throat with Zach’s cock and started to slide it further inside his mouth. Tasting Zach’s cock filled Nicolaj’s body with ecstasy. Zach’s cock had a unique taste to it and Nicolaj could savor it for all his life. The further Nicolaj worked his mouth down, the heavier Zach’s cock felt. Struggling to breathe was a small price to pay for tasting Zach’s cock. Nicolaj slid his tongue right down his shaft as Zach’s girth was almost too much for him as it had been so long since he had Zach in his mouth. Nicolaj’s body was melting with the pleasure that Zach radiated and Nicolaj was relishing every second he had with Zach right now. Nicolaj would worship Zach’s cock on certain nights and this was no exception to him. 

Nicolaj lets some muffled moans escape somehow, Zach felt the vibrations of the noise on his cock and fell into heaven.

“O-oohh fuck, J-jensen….” Zach trailed out as he ran his hands through Nicolaj’s hair.

Nicolaj was too dedicated to sucking Zach’s cock to reply. Zach braced his head up slightly to watch Nicolaj work. Zach watched with pride and amazement at how well Nicolaj took his cock. He watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared every second and cherished the sight of Nicolaj’s lips being split apart and wrapped tight around his shaft. Zach was staring for what seemed like forever as Nicolaj opened his eyes and glanced up and the two locked eyes. Zach thought he was the only one that could pull off innocent eyes in the bedroom but Nicolaj was a damn good competitor. His eyes were glazed over with lust and were shining with the few tears that formed on his eyelids. Both men’s blue eyes locked and the two could practically speak to each other with their gaze alone, each telling each other about their love.

Nicolaj removed Zach’s cock from his throat after a few more moments and Zach laid still, watching Nicolaj clean up. Nicolaj caught his breath and wiped his mouth clean of all his spit. Nicolaj started from the bottom of Zach’s cock and sucked as much saliva off as he could.

“God I missed that so much.” Nicolaj panted to Zach, resting on his knees.

“You did so well, you’re beyond amazing.” Zach mewled out to Nicolaj, still trying to catch his bearings. Nicolaj had sucked the life out of Zach and Zach was all for it.

“I swear your cock got larger somehow, I can’t be that out of practice.” Nicolaj joked out, still calming down as well.

“It’s the same seven and a half inches as you’ve always seen, Mr. Jensen.” Zach said with a chuckle as he ran his hand down his cock.

“I don’t know Zach, I was dying, but in a good way.” Nicolaj said with sigh as he sat down on the bed, off his knees.

“What next, we still got a few hours left, right?” Zach asked, checking his phone for the time.

“Yeah, I got something in mind….” Nicolaj bleated as he swooped his legs off the bed and trotted to his desk. “I trust you, but I might as well…” Nicolaj sighed out to Zach as he pulled out a condom.

“Yeah, I understand, it’s all fine.” Zach said agreeing.

Nicolaj opened the condom as he walked back to the bed, but before he put it on, Zach interrupted with: “Wait, let me.”

Zach grabbed the bottle of lube and sat up and Nicolaj sat In front of him. Nicolaj handed Zach the condom and then brought their lips together.

The two wrapped their tongues together and made out in a bit of split second passion. Zach poured some lube onto his free hand and rubbed it all over Nicolaj’s shaft. Nicolaj cupped Zach’s cheek and brought his face lower during their kiss. Nicolaj moaned into Zach’s mouth as Zach slid the condom on and gave Nicolaj’s cock a few jerks to make sure it was on tight. Zach broke away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connected their mouths briefly before Zach laid on his back in front of Nicolaj.

Nicolaj got on his knees and nudged himself forward to Zach, spreading Zach’s legs a bit more as well. 

“You ready?” Nicolaj asked, gently nudging his cock against Zach’s thigh.

“Of course. Don’t forget to take a picture or two.” Zach responded teasingly.

Nicolaj grabbed his cock and realized they both forgot lube. He reached over to the bottle and slathered some on his shaft quickly: “O-ohhhh, woulda been a bit awkward without this…” Nicolaj said, glad he caught the mistake.  
Nicolaj poured a bit more on his hand and started rubbing it around Zach’s entrance. Zach mumbled something to himself as he pulled a pillow over his face, slightly flustered.

Nicolaj frowned and prodded Zach’s hole very gently and tisked disappointingly as he reached up and pulled it off his face: “No no, I want to see your face.” 

Zach became even more flustered but had no other option: “You’re such a tease...” Zach said with a light moan.

Zach watched as Nicolaj grabbed his cock and aligned himself to his hole. Zach could feel every press of Nicolaj’s cock on his hole, his own breathing became out of rhythm as he prepared himself.

Nicolaj’s breathing stopped as he prodded more and more into Zach. Every nudge Nicolaj did, he could feel an opening, but he backed out just quick enough to only come back and press even harder. Ever so gently did he push himself forward and sink his tip inside Zach.

Nicolaj watched intently as his tip went inside Zach and melted at how Zach’s skin wrapped tightly around his cock.

“O-holy shit…..” Nicolaj huffed out as he felt Zach’s insides for the first time in what felt like forever. 

Zach did his absolute best to relax and with Nicolaj’s praises, it was extremely hard. Nicolaj was stretching him out already and it was just the tip inside. Zach grabbed the sheets tightly as Nicolaj slowly glided himself inside, still sitting on his knees in front of him.

Nicolaj knew he hit Zach’s prostate when he heard Zach let all his air in his lungs out: “Y-you good?” Nicolaj asked.

Shakily, Zach responded: “Y-yeah… fuck y-you’re…” Zach trailed out. All their prep together was nothing compared to Nicolaj’s actual cock.

Nicolaj started pulling back some but as he moved, Zach blurted quickly: “Fuck me, please.”

Nicolaj saw that Zach had a firm grip on the sheets and his face was beet red. His entire body felt extremely warm and with an open invitation, Nicolaj was going to give Zach what he wanted.

Nicolaj pulled himself back until about half his cock head remained inside Zach and he then snapped his hips forward, driving his cock inside Zach.

Zach stuttered his breathing as Nicolaj practically split him in half and tried to steady himself as Nicolaj slowly pounded away. Nicolaj’s iron grip on his thighs did hurt a bit but it was nothing to him now, the energy flowing through him from Nicolaj was overpowering anything else in his body.

“G-god you’re…. fuck….” Zach whimpered out as Nicolaj fucked Zach with a steady rhythm.

Nicolaj got a whimper from Zach with each thrust as he slid past his prostate, each thrust in made the whimper sound sluttier and sluttier each time: “Did you miss this?” Nicolaj panted out, trying to keep his cool.  
“G-god y-y-yessss…..” Zach loudly moaned out.

“Louder please.” Nicolaj commanded as he gripped Zach’s thighs harshly and roughly drove his cock into Zach.

“A-a-hhhhhhh, N-nicolaj Yessss pleaseeee….” Zach moaned even louder as Nicolaj dominated him. Nicolaj’s thick cock was driving him crazy and finally getting Nicolaj to fuck his brains out is exactly what Zach needed. Both men’s moans and pants blended smoothly together as each man drank up what they heard, each passing second only driving their lust up even higher. Each time they’re together could be their last, so they want to make every second count.

Nicolaj held his thrusts quickly and while his cock was partially still inside Zach, pushed himself off his knees and climbed up Zach’s body. He lay flat on Zach, pulling their arms up together up their heads and locking hands, and Nicolaj picked up where he left off.

Now with the weight of Nicolaj on top of him and the lack of control of his arms, Zach was losing his mind: “O-o-ohhhh f-ffuckkkk…” Zach wailed out as Nicolaj relentlessly pounded away at his hole.

Their hips now making more of a solid connection, the lewd wet slapping sound of skin on skin contact flooded the room. Their moans and languid breathing were finally matched by their bodies being pressed together and slapped repeatedly as Nicolaj spread Zach’s hole open with his cock.

Zach’s cock was finally getting some attention as well since Nicolaj’s body was pressing on it and with every thrust, Zach’s body jolted and moved his cock slightly against Nicolaj’s skin. It fueled Zach’s ever increasing heat during this heavenly moment of passionate fucking and every movement Zach’s cock made it harder for him to concentrate. 

“Are you…. Enjoying it Zach…Zachary?” Nicolaj panted out through his thrusts. Nicolaj had been staring at Zach’s face the entire time the past few moments and only after getting a good few moments of Zach’s hole uninterrupted did Nicolaj ask a question.  
Zach opened his eyes and locked eyes with Nicolaj. Both men’s eyes were filled with unrequited love for each other and were shining bright with passion: “F-faster please…” Zach whimpered out.

Nicolaj smiled and leaned his face down for a kiss. He kissed Zach’s lips briefly but wandered elsewhere for more as he picked him pace up. Nicolaj tightened his grip on Zach’s hands and picked his pace up, obliging to what Zach wanted.  
“F-fuck me… f-ff-ffuck me Nicolaj…” Zach almost yelled out through his ragged breathing and loud moaning. Nicolaj’s cock was the gift from god he so desperately needed right now and Nicolaj was more than delivering on his promise to take care of him tonight.

Nicolaj started sucking at Zach’s neck, slightly bruising the skin as he had no real control over how hard he was sucking at the moment. Nicolaj nipped slightly at his skin below his chin and Zach yelped but followed it with more moaning so Nicolaj took it as a sign to continue. His thrusts were getting sloppier, so he knew he had to change something up soon. Nicolaj gently bit down on Zach’s collarbone skin and Zach yelped again but followed with: G-god you’re… animal…” 

Zach could barely keep his composure and Nicolaj knew he had to cool it down for a moment to let them both catch their breath. He wanted to make this night go on for as long as they could, Nicolaj knew they had to rest slightly before either one of them became too far gone. Nicolaj gave Zach a few good more thrusts in his tight hole and pulled all the way out, making a lewd slick sound that Nicolaj just adored hearing. Zach lost all this breath again at the sudden loss of Nicolaj’s cock, and Nicolaj then immediately relaxed his body and grip on Zach and rested for a few moments. Zach lays almost still, still panting, still out of breath, still glad he has a chance to regain his composure but still sad he lost Nicolaj’s cock. Zach wants everything from Nicolaj but has to balance it out with making the night last.

Nicolaj rolls over next to Zach with a soft thud and the two catch their breath. Zach reaches down and feels his hole, stretched slightly from Nicolaj’s pounding. After a few moments, Zach sits up and groans wantonly: “Soooooo… whats next?”

Nicolaj puts his hands behinds his head and straightens his legs out: “Hmmmmm, reverse cowgirl?” Nicolaj asks nicely.

Zach smiles and sits up on his knees: “Sure, if that’s what you want, I can try.” Zach said while stretching his body and moving slightly towards Nicolaj’s legs.

“Anything to see that ass bounce again.” Nicolaj growled out lowly.

Zach’s face flustered a little at Nicolaj’s flirting, a lot of old memories came flooding back. Zach sat down in front of Nicolaj’s cock and spread his legs on each side of his body. Zach grabbed Nicolaj’s cock and gave it a few strokes: “Would you be mad if I did something right now you may not like?” Zach asked.

Nicolaj breathed a soft moan to himself and responded: “I’m fine with whatever you do, Zachary.”

Zach smiled and pulled Nicolaj’s condom off: “Good, because I really want to feel you tonight.”

Nicolaj’s breath completely left his body as Zach acted and stroked his cock. Zach’s hands were way too smooth and their night just got 10 times better now.

Zach grabbed the lube and generously poured some on his hand and slathered more on Nicolaj’s cock. Zach poured a bit more on his hand and twisted his body around and got on his knees to give Nicolaj a show. Zach moaned as he rubbed all around his hole with his lubed up fingers and started fingering himself with two fingers in front of Nicolaj.

Nicolaj knew and saw that Zach was doing this just for him as his hole was already more than enough stretched out but he appreciated his act: “You look amazing from every angle.” Nicolaj complimented to Zach.  
“Only… mmmphmm… for you.” Zach moaned back as he filled himself up with his fingers.

Nicolaj got an idea and searched for Zach’s phone. Nicolaj quickly opened up the camera and got a shot in before Zach stopped. The picture got Nicolaj’s body lying flat and his cock laying hard up on his stomach. The phone captured Zach really well: His wet skin shined well in the light and Nicolaj got the shot just as Zach pushed his fingers in deep inside himself. Most of Zach’s body isn’t seen, he’s leaned down on the bed, supporting himself up with his head on the bed. Some of his back is showing but the shot is all about his beautiful ass. Zach’s cheeks are smooth and shiny, some red marks from the spanking and gripping before but nothing too bad. His cheeks are spread with one hand pulling his left cheek open and with his fingers inside himself on his other hand, his hole wrapped tightly around them.

Nicolaj kept the camera open but put the phone down as Zach removed his fingers and asked: “You ready?”

“Fuck yeah.” Nicolaj responded, grabbing his cock and slapping it forward onto Zach’s cheeks.

Zach raised himself up a bit on his haunches and slowly lowered his ass down onto Nicolaj’s cock, hoping he would align himself. 

Nicolaj quickly grabbed the phone and yelped quickly to Zach: “Stop and hold there real quick.”

Zach held and asked: “What’s up?”

Nicolaj didn’t respond but instead he pressed his cock to Zach’s hole and snapped a picture and tossed the phone down: “You’re good now, you’ll see later what I did.” Nicolaj responded after a few moments of silence.  
The picture Nicolaj got still had the same amount of his body in the shot but his arm was in the shot gripping his cock. Nicolaj pressed his cock up to Zach’s hole and with the lighting and the good camera Zach has, it shows Zach’s hole really well being open a bit from their stretching previously and his cock pushing up on it.

Zach moaned at the loss of Nicolaj’s cock on his hole, but he moved his hips down and found what he wanted. Zach hissed as he pressed down onto Nicolaj’s cock, letting his air leave his body and slowly taking in Nicolaj’s cock.  
“Oh fuck Zach…” Nicolaj moaned out as he held his cock in place as Zach lowered his ass on to his cock, taking about a third of his length in at once. Zach’s whole wrapped tightly around Nicolaj’s cock as Zach worked his ass down. Zach’s insides felt like heaven deluxe and Nicolaj wanted so badly to grab Zach’s thighs and slam him down all the way down his cock: “You feel… so good.” Nicolaj panted out, lost in Zach’s tight heat.

Zach slowly catches his breath as he relaxes himself more as well, wanting to do more. Zach slowly lowers his hips down and slowly drops his ass down Nicolaj’s cock, feeling it slide right past his prostate and ending with planting his ass right on Nicolaj’s pelvis. 

Both men were at a loss of words at how each other felt and could barely talk. Nicolaj pressed his thumb against the top of Zach’s ass and breathed out sloppily: “M-move P-please…”

Zach caught his breath before he lost it all again and started a slow rhythm fucking himself on Nicolaj’s cock. Nicolaj’s cock sent shockwaves of pleasure jolting all over Zach’s body each thrust of his ass down. Every thrust down seemed like his cock went deeper inside Zach. Zach had no other choice but to moan every time he heard his own ass clap down on Nicolaj.

Nicolaj watched in awe as Zach picked his pace up and his ass jiggled with every slap down. Zach always had a pretty juicy ass and seeing it jiggle as Zach fucked himself on his cock made Nicolaj want all of Zach right then. Zach had no stretch marks on his ass and with his hair shaved, it was a sight of beauty as the ass skin rippled on bodily impact: “Jesus Zach….” Nicolaj cried out, lost in pleasure.

Zach decided to treat Nicolaj even more and as he pushed off Nicolaj’s cock, he wiggled his ass slightly, Nicolaj’s cock still inside slightly for the ride as well.

“Z-zach… g-god…..” Nicolaj trailed out, almost completely gone.

Zach was putting in all his effort to treat Nicolaj right now. Nicolaj’s cock was splitting his hole open, he could feel himself slowly accommodate Nicolaj’s thick cock as he performed. Zach slightly swung his ass in circles as he slid his ass down, only creating pleasure for both of them: “You like this?” Zach wailed out, giving it his all.

“F-fuck yes babe.” Nicolaj moaned out.

Nicolaj’s cock was hitting all the right spots inside Zach, his lower body was almost going numb from all the pleasure he was creating. Zach threw his ass down a few more times before pulling up and off Nicolaj’s cock all the way. Zach rolled over on his side and cried out: “I-I’m dead, fuck me please Nicolaj.”

Nicolaj wasted no time; he stood up off the bed and made his way to Zach’s body. He straightened him out and pushed his legs open as he lay half off the bed. Nicolaj watched Zach’s body passively shake from all the pleasure that was echoing all over his body. Nicolaj looked at Zach’s hole quiver as well with anticipation; Nicolaj could tell Zach was craving his cock badly. Nicolaj gripped Zach’s thighs and slid his cock against Zach’s: “You really know how to get me going.” Nicolaj teased to Zach.  
Zach reached down and jerked both their cocks a few times together: “I really know that I need you inside me right now.” Zach moaned out impatiently.

Nicolaj slid his cock back and did not hold back as he slid his head right inside Zach’s stretched hole.

“Oh fuck please Nicolaj I… need your cock…” Zach cried out in pleasure.

Nicolaj gave Zach a few sloppy thrusts, pushing in more and more each thrust, slowly adjusting himself to a comfortable position. Zach’s ass was sloppy wet with all the fluids between the two of them, each thrust sounded more lewder than the last. Nicolaj gripped both of Zach’s thighs tightly and pounded away at Zach’s heat. Nicolaj had planted his feet firmly on the floor and was unmoving as he gained complete control of his stance and let himself loose on Zach.

“You’re….. so…… tight…..” Nicolaj grunted out roughly.

Zach knew he wanted even more from Nicolaj, so he crossed his legs behind Nicolaj on his lower back and slowly pushed him closer and his cock even further inside. Each thrust pushed his cock deeper and deeper inside him and Zach was moaning through the pleasurable pain. Zach stopped when he felt Nicolaj bottom out and he locked his legs tight around Nicolaj.

Nicolaj, with his cock fully inside Zach, stopped moving and growled: “You little slut….” 

Nicolaj was lowly losing this fight with himself, Zach’s heat was too tight and Nicolaj did not have the composure to maintain still for long. Zach’s legs were preventing him from moving, all he could do was twitch and slightly adjust his cock inside Zach. Every second Nicolaj could feel Zach lose his control on his body and tense up around his cock, increasing his pleasure tenfold.

Zach just wanted Nicolaj to move, him staying still was driving him insane. Zach’s lust for Nicolaj’s cock was taken the wrong way so he eased up just a little on his legs, allowing Nicolaj some room to move. 

Nicolaj, still constrained but a little more mobile, picked up where he left off. Pulling his cock out created a long moan out of Zach, finally happy Nicolaj’s moving: “Y-yes…..Nicolaj….” Zach wailed out.

Nicolaj pumped his cock completely in and out of Zach’s hole, giving Zach everything, he had in him. Nicolaj’s cock fit perfectly inside Zach, just enough to make Zach lose his mind but nothing he couldn’t handle. Zach’s moans were the loudest Nicolaj had ever heard them tonight as he relentlessly tore into his tight hole. Nicolaj knew Zach was in heaven, he could see Zach’s eyes practically roll back inside his head with his cock pounding at Zach’s insides. Nicolaj moved his hands to grip Zach’s hips and better control Zach’s body. Nicolaj’s balls were slapping away at Zach’s ass, each thrust slap starting the pleasure shockwaves that jolted all over Zach’s body. Nicolaj’s grip was digging harshly into Zach’s skin but his cock was making all other pain nothing compared to the immersive pleasure it was giving: “Are you close?” Nicolaj bleated out.

“Y-yes…. Just a….. little more…….” Zach whimpered out, begging to Nicolaj.

All Zach needed was a hand on his cock and he would burst. Nicolaj partially understood what Zach needed and he reached for Zach’s cock, slowly pumping as he fucked Zach harder.

“G-god Y-y-yes… Nicolaj….” Zach moaned out, almost at his climax. 

Nicolaj pumped his hand faster up and down Zach’s shaft: “Cum for me, Zach, cum for me.” Nicolaj pleaded out to Zach.

Nicolaj could feel Zach’s body tense up as Zach hitched his moans and cried out: “F-fuck…. Nicolaj….”

Zach’s eyesight went white as he climaxed. Thoughts, sights, smells, sounds, all were of Nicolaj as he reached his peak for the night: “Yes… you’re amazing…. Zach….” Nicolaj complimented to Zach.

Ropes of cum covered Zach’s chest and Nicolaj’s hand as he came. Nicolaj did not stop once fucking Zach as he came, ensuring Zach felt his cock the entire time of climax. Zach’s insides were contracting tightly around Nicolaj’s cock and Nicolaj powered through the resistance, giving Zach all his cock through his peak. 

When Zach regained his eyes, he looked down at Nicolaj, staring at him with lust. Zach watched as Nicolaj looked at the cum that got on his fingers and he sucked it off, getting every drop off his hand. Nicolaj was sloppily pounding at Zach, his cock filling out his insides extremely well: “F-fuck… you close too?” Zach moaned out.

Nicolaj was extremely close to his peak right now: “Y-yeah.” Nicolaj answered.

“Cum on my face.” Zach asked. “Please.”

Nicolaj held his cool as he processed what Zach said: “Fuck yeah.” He answered.

Nicolaj gave Zach’s hole a few more deep thrusts before dragging his cock out with a lewd pop and jumping onto the bed, hovering over Zach. Nicolaj got on his knees over Zach and pumped his cock sloppy but furiously over Zach’s face.  
“Cum on my face Nicolaj.” Zach pleaded out. 

Zach stared at Nicolaj as he jerked his cock, looking innocent as ever. Zach opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, trying to look as enticing as ever to Nicolaj.

Nicolaj cupped his own balls with his other hand and jerked his cock even faster. Zach’s face was cute as fuck with his innocent eyes, his small but open mouth, his dimples looking perky and tight with his current facial expression: “F-fuck…. Fuck….” Nicolaj panted out.

Nicolaj finally broke and finished on Zach. Rope after rope exploded out of Nicolaj’s cock, covering Zach’s face, landing all over. Some strands landed on his lips and mouth, others landing on his face and some on the hair covering his forehead. Zach savored the warm feeling of Nicolaj’s cum coating his face, relishing in the warm, lewd feeling. Zach watched Nicolaj with anticipation as his cock twitched and pulsed in his hands as he finished.

Nicolaj pumped as much cum as he could out on Zach’s face, trying to cover every bit of skin possible. Nicolaj rubbed the last remaining bit of cum on his tip on Zach’s cheek: “You’re… the best” Nicolaj huffed out.

Zach giggled to himself, accepting Nicolaj’s praise as they finally calmed down and relaxed. Zach swabbed his thumb over his cheek, gathering some of Nicolaj’s cum and tasting it: “You’re delicious.” Zach purred out.

Nicolaj still catching his breath noticed Zach’s phone and grabbed it for another picture. Nicolaj got off the bed and aimed the phone at Zach: “Look at the camera babe.” 

Zach tilted his head up and gave a sly grin. 

The photo showed Zach’s body, lying on the bed, absolutely wrecked and covered in semen. Both their clothes can be seen scattered all over the floor and bed and Nicolaj’s used condom lay off to the side as well. Zach’s legs are spread open and his hole is well stretched and covered in lube. Zach’s cock lay off on his thigh, his cum covering his own stomach and chest as well. Zach’s face is still in full bedroom mode, his eyes still hooded over and his face plastered with Nicolaj’s semen. 

Nicolaj thought to himself that this was probably their most sexual photo they’ve taken, beating anything else they had.

Nicolaj closed the phone but before he did anything, Zach asked: “Can you help me clean up please?”

“I’ll start a shower and get some wipes.” Nicolaj said as he walked off to the bathroom.

“You’re the best!” Zach called out.

Nicolaj put the phone down on the sink counter and started the shower. He grabbed some wet wipes he had and went back to Zach: “Here you go, messy boy.”

Zach took some and started cleaning his face: “I’M the messy one?” Zach claimed, visibly taken back.

“Am I the one covered head to toe in lube and cum?” Nicolaj teased, helping clean Zach’s stomach.

“Do we need to go and look at some old photos to compare who really is messy? I can name a few times where you…” Zach began to say.

Nicolaj stopped Zach’s sentence: “Hey, hey, hey, lets not go cherry picking ok?” 

Zach scoffed: “You’re just mad because I’m right.” 

Nicolaj rolled his eyes: “You want help right now or not because you’re not being very nice to me right now Zachary.”

Zach tisked: “We can talk about this later about who’s “messy”” 

Nicolaj helped Zach up and into the bathroom. Zach leaned heavily on Nicolaj’s body as they walked: “Either you’re getting stronger or I’m getting lighter.” Zach claimed as they walked.

“You know I’ve been hitting the gym lately.” Nicolaj fake bragged.

Zach rolled his eyes: “M-hmmm, sure you have.”

Nicolaj laughed as he helped Zach into the shower. The two cleaned each other off and Nicolaj rubbed both of them down in his body wash, getting suds everywhere between them. They connected their lips and stood still as the water ran down both their bodies, cleaning them off. Both men happy to be together again, relishing their time they just spent as the hot water soothes their sore bodies.

They step out after a few minutes in the shower and they towel off dry. They stand close together in the mirror and they stop to stare at their reflections. Both their hair is a mess but at least it’s clean. Nicolaj’s body is semi lean as he has been getting some muscles mass lately but just enough to not be a skeleton. Zach’s body is almost hairless as he shaves all his legs where Nicolaj doesn’t: “We look like shit.” Zach said, laughing his ass off.

Nicolaj grabbed the phone: “One more picture for the road?”

“Sure.” Zach said, wrapping his arm and the towel around Nicolaj’s back.

Zach leans into Nicolaj as he takes the picture. 

The picture shows their now clean bodies, standing tall next to each other. Zach’s head is pushed slightly into Nicolaj’s neck and Zach’s arm drapes the black towel behind them. Nicolaj has his arm wrapped around Zach’s chest and pulling Zach tight into him. Nicolaj’s cock hangs in between his legs, now flaccid. Zach’s own cock lay on his thigh, soft as well and slightly pushed up on Nicolaj.

Nicolaj puts the phone down and the two walk back into the bedroom: “Holyy fuck my room is a mess.” Nicolaj cries out.

Zach walks over to his clothes and gathers what’s his: “I’ll help you clean, no problem.” 

The two gather their clothes and put them on, they are wrinkled but still all fine to wear. Zach tosses Nicolaj’s condom and he pulls the sheets off the bed: “I’ll just toss these in your laundry basket.”

Nicolaj goes to his closet and pulls out his spare bed set: “Yeah I’ll do laundry tomorrow, I’m beat.” 

With his room semi clean and the window open to air out, Zach says: “I’d love to stay but It’d probably be for the best if I leave.”

Nicolaj nods, fully understanding: “Yeah I know, I want to cuddle all night but it’s fine.”

Nicolaj walks Zach to his door: “Send me those pics asap.” 

Zach giggles: “Yeah I will.” 

“Before you leave, tell me honestly: you were telling the truth about why you were here right? I don’t wanna cause a rift between what you have.” Nicolaj asks completely deadpan.

“Yeah, I was surprised too but things are how they are between us and since Lynn and I have an understanding of each other, she’s fine with this as long as I tell her and take pictures. I wouldn’t go behind her back, I promise. I’d never put you in that situation.” Zach explained.

“I trusted you when you said it, I just wanted to make sure. Thank you.” Nicolaj said with a sigh of relief.

“Well I should go, I’ll hit you up for something if the time allows it, tonight was special.” Zach said.

The two embraced and kissed at the door, happy they both got spend the night together but sad they have to part: “I’ll always be here for you.” Nicolaj said, breaking the kiss.

Nicolaj opened the door and Zach left after one more goodbye. Nicolaj closed the door and sauntered back to his bed. He spends the rest of the night on his bare mattress, too tired to change the sheets. Nicolaj’s mind runs of Zach and their time together, happy all their years on C9 didn’t go to waste when their lives went in sperate directions for the most part.

End.


End file.
